


【ABO】Salty Candy

by WENYAN



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENYAN/pseuds/WENYAN





	【ABO】Salty Candy

王俊凯极其不爽地抱着臂坐在沙发上等自家Omega回来，脸色阴沉得不行。一向爱闹的二十见了主人这幅模样也不敢上去打扰，耷拉着耳朵蜷在自己的猫窝里。

王俊凯今天特意推掉了晚上所有的行程，就为了给他对象易烊千玺一个惊喜，然后两个人没准还可以酿酿酱酱地干点什么。

结果易烊千玺和同学一起去了什么万圣夜变装派对，嗨到这个点都没回来。虽然说他们班上没有Alpha，但并不能保证派对上没有别的班的Alpha对他家小孩儿虎视眈眈。

王俊凯是个挺保守的人，之前也只是进行咬痕标记，想着等到易烊千玺大学毕业了再进行永久标记也不晚。

电子表到了整点开始机械地报时:“现在是北京时间，二十三点整。”

王俊凯黑着脸反手一个抱枕就砸到电子表上面，吓得二十打了个哆嗦。

钥匙进入锁眼的声音终于传来，并不擅于面部表情管理的王俊凯嘴角立马忍不住地上扬，拿了颗糖塞嘴里。但立马又反应过来撇下嘴角，这时候应该要是生气的表情才对。

“诶我就说家里灯怎么开着，你早说你回来我就早点溜了。”

易烊千玺显然没察觉到自家男朋友的低气压，脸上挂着小梨涡走到王俊凯面前摊开手掌说:“对啦万圣节还有一小时，不给糖就捣蛋——”

王俊凯这才注意到易烊千玺今天的装扮，上身穿着小恶魔斗篷，敞开的斗篷里层是勾勒出易烊千玺身体曲线的贴身白衬衫，带着坠子的耳夹在黑发间闪着光亮。下身居然是蓬蓬的南瓜裤，黑色的长筒袜被袜扣吊着拉过膝盖。

妈的，想日。

王俊凯也确实这样做了，咸腥的海盐味信息素弥散开来昭示着Alpha的情动。他吻上易烊千玺的柔软的唇瓣，将含着的糖用舌尖渡过去，暧昧至极。

“现在吃到糖了，是不是该让我吃你了？”

易烊千玺被Alpha的信息素和语言挑逗所影响，腺体开始释放出香甜糖果味儿的信息素，脸上也添了两抹绯色。惹得王俊凯更想将他吞吃入腹。

一路缠绵到了卧室，两人交融的信息素无异于是现在最好的催情剂。王俊凯把碍事的裤子给褪下，指尖摩挲着南瓜裤松紧带在千玺大腿上留下的旖旎红痕。Omega的小穴里已自动分泌出润滑的粘液，难以自持的王俊凯直接提枪操了进去，滚烫的一根在湿滑的甬道里长驱直入。

“嗯…再深点，再往里面一些……”易烊千玺动了动腰身，想后穴更好地吃进这个大家伙。  
王俊凯自然如他所愿，扶住他的腰身就开始狠狠地往里面操干，王俊凯清楚能让千玺缴械投降的点在哪里，每一下都结结实实撞在那点上，简单粗暴。这样正面不断的刺激让千玺几乎说不出话来，只有不成句的呻吟。

“以后不许你穿着这样的衣服去派对。”王俊凯在易烊千玺耳边低语，舌卷住正因操干晃荡的耳坠舔弄挑逗。“你知道我看了多想干死你吗？嗯？”

“也不许这么晚回来，我会担心。”

易烊千玺这才明白王俊凯今天实在不如平日温柔的原因，他有些费力地转过头将舌喂进王俊凯嘴里，用接吻的行动来安抚这个吃飞醋的Alpha。

室内两人的信息素气味愈发浓郁，将情事进一步推向高潮。

王俊凯吻了许久才终于放过易烊千玺被吮得泛红的唇瓣，下身的操干还在继续，易烊千玺被一阵接一阵袭来的快感弄得语无伦次:“唔……太快了…你怎么这么大…不要了，小凯哥哥你别顶了，我要被你干死了……”

易烊千玺的荤话一句接着一句，王俊凯倒是受用得很，操干得更加用力。王俊凯顶到个从未有过的深度，像是Omega的生殖腔口。“易易，易易我想现在永久标记你，好吗？”

“你是我一个人的，你只能和我一个人做，身上只能有我的味道，好不好？”

“嗯…好。”易烊千玺红着脸点点脑袋。王俊凯得了许可，将长粗的性器顶入Omega的生殖腔，性器顶端饱涨成一个结卡在腔口。新一轮的操干在更深邃的地方开始了，易烊千玺前面那根早已涨得发酸，王俊凯这样一顶直接把千玺操射了，肌肉也不住地痉挛收缩，吸得王俊凯差点交代出来。而射出的精液在白色床单上晕出深色的印子，淫糜不堪。

王俊凯又打桩似的往里干了几十下，浓稠的精液尽数射进易烊千玺的生殖腔。虎牙刺破Omega的后颈，将海盐味的信息素融进血液里，完成标记。被标记完的千玺又吻上王俊凯的唇，像个贪吃的孩子。

王俊凯嗅了嗅，易烊千玺现在的信息素气味是带点咸味的糖果。

是属于王俊凯一个人的海盐味糖果。


End file.
